villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Willard Hobbes
Warden Willard Hobbes is one of the two main antagonists of in the 2013 film Escape Plan (alongside Lester Clark). He is the head warden of the Tomb prison facility ship, who is in the Pacific Ocean nearby of the Morrocoan beaches, and he is very likely to antagonize to Ray Breslin and Victor Mannheim which he failed to find who is known in his prison as "Emil Rottmahier" and he is very like to abuse his prisoners. He was portrayed by Jim Caviezel, who also played Carroll Oerstadt from the 2006 sci-fi film Déjà Vu. Biography Hobbes is the warden of the Tomb, a large hidden prison located within a huge oil tanker far out to sea. He is a cold, menacing authority figure who cares little for the welfare of his inmates, and he enjoys seeing his prisoners being tortured and abused. Hobbes is unaware of the true identity of a man named Ray Breslin, whose job is to test the efficiency of prisons by escaping from them. Posing as an inmate named Anthony Portos, Breslin quickly learns that something isn't right and tries to convince Hobbes of who he really is, but Hobbes refuses to let him leave. From that moment on, Hobbes and his henchman, Drake, make Breslin's life in the Tomb a living hell. Back in Hobbes' office, the warden speaks on the phone to an unknown party who reveals that Portos is actually the famed prison-escapee Ray Breslin. The speaker is revealed to be Lester Clark , Breslin's former boss, who tells Hobbes that he can keep Breslin in the prison for the rest of his life. Hobbes summons Breslin to his office and reveals that he now knows his true identity, and boasts that he designed his inescapable prison after reading Breslin's own published book about escaping prisons. However, with the help of a fellow inmate named Emil Rottmayer, Breslin concocts a plan to ultimately escape from the Tomb. During the climax, Hobbes prepares to prevent Breslin, Rottmayer and another inmate named Javed from escaping the Tomb and fatally shoots Javed. On top of the tanker, Rottmayer boards a helicopter that was summoned to him by his own people, then kills a large number of Hobbes' armed guards. After killing Drake, Breslin is picked up by the helicopter until Hobbes arrives and starts shooting at them. Breslin finally kills Hobbes by shooting at a group of oil barrels directly beneath him, blowing them up and incinerating him. Personality He is a very manipulative man. He’s also cruel and vicious that no one of the inmates is want to mess with, despite from Manheim and Breslin. Gallery Willard Hobbes 2.png|Hobbes scolds his sadistic associate Drake for killing one of the inmates Willard Hobbes 3.png|Hobbes interrogating Emil Rottmayer before having his men torture him Willard Hobbes 4.png|Hobbes investigating a mysterious flood within the Tomb Willard Hobbes 5.png|Hobbes reveals to Breslin that he knows his true identity, yet still refuses to let him leave the Tomb Willard Hobbes 6.png|Hobbes witnessing Breslin and Rottmayer escaping on a security camera Willard Hobbes 7.png|Hobbes shooting at Breslin as he is escaping in a helicopter Hobbes' death.png|Hobbes is incinerated when Breslin ignites a group of oil drums Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Abusers Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Deceased Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Pure Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Gaolers Category:The Heavy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards